


Lets Talk

by honeycrown96



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Fluff, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, Lovers, M/M, Nerves, dancing boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: THis is set to the time after Isak receive a message from vilde and defends Even





	

After talking to Magnus, Isak felt a sigh of relief in him, he felt like he was ready to jump into Evens arms and lay there forever, but than  
He smirked at the thought of being in Even’s arms again.

As I got to his door step the hurt I felt vanished and it was replaced by my longing, I felt a sudden dryness on my lips, and a craving hunger, but I had to control myself enough to hold my thirst till the end of our conversation, I knew the sight of him would weaken my knees, but I had to make sure we talked before my knees gave out on me .  
As I was about to knock, the door swung open,  
there he was the one I love, the one I lost,  
The one I want ,  
the one I crave Here he stood with that smile that made my inside quiver ,  
Here he was making my inside flutter,  
but I Knew I had to keep my excitement on hold till we have spoken  
Even said with a questioning look but he was still smiling “Have you been avoiding me”, I looked into his eyes I couldn’t lie to his face so , I looked down and shacked my head than I said to him “ I needed time to think” He came closer than I said “Can we talk” he replied “Sure”,  
As Isak walked in he went to Even’s room,  
They sat on Even’s bed , Even sensed that Isak was being on easy,  
so he sat on the floor across from Isak and said  
“What’s on your mind , just say it”  
than he looked down and slowly brought his eyes to meet Isak’s eye and said  
“ I can take it”  
Isak felt his tummy sting, because he didn’t want Even to feel like he didn’t want him or even worst  
that he didn’t love him anymore, so he sat on the floor across from Even and said  
“I just want to understand you” than he un consciously place his hand on his thigh and said “You are the only one that knows what you feel” he tapped one of his hands lightly on his chest on the part where he supposed his heart ought to be, than he said “I want to know what you feel”, Even took a deep breath than he looked down and I said “I didn’t want you to find out that am manic “ than he looked at a spot on his bed than he said “ At least not this way”.  
“You know how It feels when you’ve had more than so much expresso coffee” he paused and smirked like he felt a deep pain talking about it, but he didn’t wat to hold back either “You become so hyped , you don’t even realize that you’re going to fast , than you think the world is moving to slow they need to catch up with you” He wasn’t expecting a response from Isak but he wanted Isak to be able to picture of it feels to be in the state he was describing.  
Isak told him " We are going to get through this together" than He grabbed his hand and pulled him up so he was standing to face him, than he held his face and told him  
" Am not going to leave you " than he kissed his right cheek and said "During your bad days" than Isak kissed his left cheek and said "During the good days" than He gave him a light kiss and said " I will be here" , than they starred into each others eyes and nuzzled their noses into each others, Even's defeated look was slowly fading away with each word that came through Isak's mouth, He felt like his heart was just returned to him, He dived in for a deep kiss  
and tasted the insides of Isak's mouth that he missed so much than when the broke off the kiss " Isak said You're never going to be alone again" than he caressed his right cheek and said "Because I would always love you no matter what happens" than the hugged each other so tight in appreciation of each other being there together , they felt complete and their breathing was in unison and they felt inner peace, cuz the missing part of their hearts is back in its place,  
They didn't stop hugging for several minutes but they where contempt in the position they stood in.  
Isak broke the hug and grabbed his phone and played "Ed sheerans - Give me love" and placed his hands on Evens neck and Evens placed his hands on Isak's waist and he pulled closer to him, and they placed their foreheads together , and they danced through the night in contempt


End file.
